Fukawa's Execution
by atrocioussaint
Summary: This is a story about what would happen if Fukawa was executed. The gang of students declare Fukawa of being guilty for killing Naegi. What will bring her hope? What will bring her despair? (rated T for gruesome-ness)


I stare in shock at my "classmates" as they declare I am the killer of Naegi. That damn Naegi- a weakling. Useless. He was trying to make fun of me; leading me on with his stupid "caring". Nobody ever cares. Nobody. I don't care...

Their accusing voices pain me like hot needles in my side and shake me from my thoughts. Nobody should talk to me. I'm not worth it.

All of these angry and surprised expressions are directed solely at me, I hate being looked at. I have reasons to hide everything I am. _Why are they looking at me- stop it_. I can't stand it.

I can't say I feel guilty. I refuse to apologize. There's nothing to be sorry for.

And they're still staring. I feel as if I'm naked on a stage, and even worse, staring at me is a million Hifumi Yamadas. I struggle to find the words to prove my innocence, but only broken words leave my pale lips "N-No, I couldn't have done it... I can't stand bloo-"

Togami cuts me off, saying something along the lines of, "Oh shut up. You're guilty. Now suck it up and face the price, freak,"

He's perfect... He cares...

I can't help but blush and look at the floor, butterflies flutter in my stomach. I feel my face is now a harsh scarlet and I reply in a slightly drunken manner, "Okay... Togami," I uncomfortably plays with my hands in my lap, unsure of what to do and hoping someone will break the deafening silence that has changed the room's atmosphere.

Monobear which one was the one to break that silence. "Well, you have all voted correctly! It was Touko Fukawa that killed Naegi!" I can't believe what is happening, I was sure I would be able to escape my own death .

I don't really remember what I did in that moment, but I know for a fact I was screaming in anger at everybody in that room. Then suddenly, the world around me disappeared, leaving darkness.

Next thing I know, I feel cold water lapping at my bare legs. I'm blind, the world smells of dust and blood. The feeling of the water is horrid. It is like ice cubes being rubbed all over you while small acupuncture needles are being shoved under your skin.

I begin to panic, thrashing my limbs around in water that is slowly rising. My numbed legs are introduced to pain once more, a stinging- a stabbing feeling reverberates through my cold body. I wince. I feel hot tears seep into the cracks of my dried and cracked lips.

My vision comes back as a burlap bag is pulled away from my head. I have clouded vision due to the fact that my glasses are gone, however, I manage to look around. I am naked and there are hot lights above me.. My legs are being held down by bear traps connected to a chain.

People are looking at me. So many people. The tank which I am in is clear and very large. But who are these people? Who are they again? Oh yes, they are worthless people; my classmates. I scan the crowd for Togami. He's absent.

The water is rising.

My chin is dipped into the water. My ribs are sticking out like an angel's wings, aching to break from skin. How long have I been in here?

I look up and see Togami. He smiles. He's about 5 feet above me. His hand is being held out to me. IS this real? It has to be.

Happy tears leak from my eyes and I let out great, heaving sobs. Togami cares. He's going to save me. I smile for the first time in forever. I'm now submerged in water. I try to reach for his hand, kicking my feet. The water around me is turning red. Bear traps are digging into my flesh as I move.

I really need air by now.

I can't reach Togami.

My lungs start to burn.

I thrash around, pounding on the glass walls that keep me near death.

It feels like my organs are being crushed. I squint my eyes, wishing for the pain to end.

I scream and watch as my last bit of air teasingly bubble up and away from me.

Togami leaves. He sports a disappointed look. I see him mouth the words "Go to Hell", leaving me to die.

* * *

Me and my friend Victoria did this collab :D Sadly, she doesn't have an account on here... But I will make sure to tell her anything you would like me to! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
